


He hasn't told you, has he?

by bananagirl-97 (therideisfarfromover)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Gatherings Are Fun, George is not good at communication, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Canon, Wedding Planning, big news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therideisfarfromover/pseuds/bananagirl-97
Summary: April 2002- The Burrow. Angelina and George have some exciting news; and Angelina can't understand why nobody is asking her about it. Then it occurs to her: "He hasn't told you, has he?" "Told us what" "He didn't tell you he proposed then?..." Georgelina One-shot.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (background), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (background)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	He hasn't told you, has he?

**Author's Note:**

> And I is back! My grammar is beautiful right?! ;) Down to business- another Potter one-shot because I like them and why the hell not. Plus, I'm trying to write more so as to develop myself... Or something to that effectiveness. I know this isn't my best in terms of prose- but I thought I'd upload it anyway. Harry Potter obviously isn't mine etc etc

_(April 2002. The Burrow)_

As was the tradition every Sunday, today was family dinner at the burrow. It was loud, hectic and suffocating- but everyone loved it like that. Well they must; otherwise people would stop marrying into the Weasleys. First was Fleur (but she was just as loud); then Audrey (her presence was like a calming serum); then Harry (well he was pretty much family already); and of course, after Ron's much awaited proposal- Hermione would be officially joining the clan in the June of 2003.

"And sooner than that, I'll get to become a Weasley too" thought Angelina, smiling as she fiddled with the ring on her left ring finger, underneath her glove. Her mind drifted back to the monday before- when he asked...

_She wasn't expecting it all:hoping, but not expecting. The day itself was relatively normal. Since it wasn't Quidditch season, Angelina was helping down the shop. It was after hours, the sun was setting outside, and she was dusting the shelves in the witches section, when she came across a small black box. Never being one to tame her curiosity, she opened it to find a small golden ring, embedded with rubies of various sizes, shining in front of her._

_"So what d'ya reckon?" George's voice behind her made her jump. He chuckled._

_"Bloody hell, what were you thinking?"_

_George's face distorted into a rare frown. "Well we've been together a while now. We love each other. Isn't that what couples are meant to do? If my two younger siblings can commit to lifelong relationships, I'm bloody well sure that I can!" His tone was ascending; his sentences quickening._

_Angelina blankly stared, then slowly gave in to the laughter she was supressing. "You git; I meant what the hell were you thinking creeping up on me like that!" She paused to try and contain her giggles. "The proposal was a welcome suprise- nothing too cliche. Cheesy, but aren't they always? It'll definitely make a good story to tell in your speech."_

_Up to that point, George had scowl on his face, but at the mention of 'your speech' he looked up. "Wait. Does that mean..." he paused to see Angelina slide the ring on her finger, "It's a yes?"_

_"Of course it's a yes!" As if it were an obvious statement. George however, thought she couldn't have been less ambigious in her response. They smiled at each other, but continued to stand in their current positions._

_"So. We're engaged... What d'ya want to do now?"_

_Angelina raised her eyebrow suggestively, "Celebrate?" Within seconds, their lips were on each others; George's hands steadying her waist as she tugged his hair to pull him closer. They stumbled up the stairs, not parting until George stopped to lock the front door._

She heard a loud laugh, bringing her back to the present day. George had had to go for a meeting about a potential new branch, so Angelina sat, without him, enjoying the company of his family. As per usual, Molly had been way too generous in the amount of food she'd made, so on full stomachs they'd all settled down to chat in the living room.

Angelina went and sat with her future sisters-in-law and mother-in-law, who seemed to be in a deep conversation about Ron and Hermione's impending nuptials.

"I was thinking that we could have a muggle ceremony, at the church in Ottery St. Catchpole; since it's just down the road. Then we'd have a wizarding reception here at the Burrow. That way I'm honouring both our families traditions," Hermione proposed to the others; to which they all made nods of approvement (though they probably would've done that, regardless). "Also, the theme should be pastel colours- yellows, pale pinks and blues. You know, that sort of thing."

Angelina thought this was a good place to chime in, "I'm thinking Gryffindor colours for our wedding." The others smiled at her, and went back to discussing plans with Hermione. This seemed a bit peculiar to Angelina, she thought that the others would be excited to talk about her plans; especially since George wanted to get married within the year.

"So Hermione, do you have any ideas for your dress?" asked Fleur, with Victoire pulling on her leg, desperate to hear more.

This made the others lean in, all with wicked grins on their faces.

"Not in front of me you don't!" yelled Ron, causing all the Weasley girls to turn round. Him and Teddy (with a lot of help from Harry), were engrossed in a game of chess.

Audrey piped up, "Well since we can't discuss the dresses, do you two have any ideas for where you're going to live after?" Much to everyone's suprise (and Molly's relief), Ron and Hermione were yet to move in together. Hermione had insisted on spending as much time with her parents as possible after they had returned from Australia; therefore, she had promised to live with them until she got married. Ron had been back in the Burrow since Harry and Ginny had got married and moved to Godric's Hollow (and essentially kicked him out of Grimmauld Place.)

"We've been looking at some houses in Twickenham. That way we can have a house big enough to have a family, and can also link to the floo network . Also, it's relatively close to the centre of London, which makes getting to work a lot easier for us both."

Angelina frowned, frustrated by the fact the fact that she hadn't yet though about their living arrangements. The flat above the shop was great, but it probably wasn't the best to raise kids in.

Angelina's thoughts were interrupted by Molly. "Are you alright my dear? Your mind seems to be wandering a lot."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I didn't realise how much there was to plan!"

Molly laughed and gave her a reassuring rub of the shoulder. "It's fine, you and George aren't there yet, and when you eventually are, we'll all help you."

"Thanks Molly, it means a lot- Wait. Eventually?" And that's when the penny dropped, why they had all seemed confused to hear her join in the wedding discussions. "Damn it. He hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told us what?" Inquired Ginny, eyeing up Ange suspiciously.

"George didn't tell you that he proposed then?" Angelina replied, slightly timidly; scared of the reaction to follow.

"HE WHAT?!" All heads in the room spun round to land on her. Every pair of eyes looked extremely confused, and shocked. At that moment, George opened the front door and walked in, jumping slightly at the sight before him. He picked up a cookie off the table, and chewed it before plopping himself down on the sofa beside Bill.

"Bloody hell, what're you all staring at?"

Angelina glared at him before inhaling a deep breath, ready to yell. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You didn't tell your family?"

"About what?" He asked, between his mouthfuls of Cookie.

Wrong thing to say apparently, since it made Angelina chuck a cushion at him.

"Our engagement! That's bloody what!"

"Oh. That." He shrugged. "Just hadn't come up yet."

Angelina was about to yell some more obscenities at him, but Molly had beaten her to it. She was now up, stood in front of him, "You didn't think to bring it up yourself? You stupid boy, you didn't even think to tell your parents that you were proposing to your girlfriend? That's not a small thing, George! Obviously, I'm absolutely thrilled, but that doesn't excuse your actions."

George just rolled his eyes. Molly hit him for that. "It didn't seem like that big a deal. You've known her long enough to know that she can kick my sorry arse if I ever mess up. I asked her dad first, so it's not like I was breaking tradition"

The room went in to uproar, everybody yelling at George, for not telling them "But I'm your big brother!" "I told you when I decided to propose to Mione" "Uncle George, I thought you told me everything." "You're an absolute prat George Weasley, maybe I should've said no!" "You could've at least prepared us a bit Georgie"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" screamed Ginny, clutching onto Harry, armed with her wand pointing at the huddle in the centre of the room. "If you're all losing your shit anyway, we may as well tell you our news too."

The huddle paused. They broke apart, and all expectantly looked at Harry and Ginny. "We're having a baby!"

The room returned to wildness, but this time with more positive comments. "Congratulations" "That's Amazing" "Does that mean I'll get a godbrother or sister?" "But that means that you two have had... I don't want to think about it" "When's the due date?"

George pulled Ange into his side, and moved them away from the shouts of celebration. "At least we're now out the spotlight!"

Angelina smiled, though she was trying to hide it. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You're right. But your family are definitely mental."

George laughed before smirking, "You can't wait to join it."

Angelina sighed. He was right. They were mad, impulsive and scary; but she bloody loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! :) not my best but I've definitely written worse :L I just loved the idea of George being quite nonchalant about the whole thing. I don't know what you're thinking unless you review, so please do! :)
> 
> Also: I'm currently working on a new next gen fic called 'When the apple falls far from the tree', which is a collection of one-shots/drabbles about how the next generation of Weasley/Potter/Malfoy/Scamander/Lupin kids differ from their parents. I know in my last fic I said that it was going to be a Scorpius fic, but I came up with loads of great ideas for some of the others too. Therefore the concept has expanded. There will still be loads of Scorpius (and Scorose) in it though. It fits with the canon epilogue :) So yeah, please be on the look out for that, as I'm planning to go all out on this one!


End file.
